Immortal Sickness
by WildWolfMoon
Summary: Kakuzu had forgotten how badly Hidan reacted when he got too cold. This wasn't the first time Hidan had passed out from the cold, but he'd been unconcious for a longer time than usual.
1. Chapter 1

Hidan felt awful. Kakuzu had refused to get them a room at a inn the night before; opting for sleeping outside to save money.

Of course it had to rain that night. And it had to be chilly when they woke up. Of course.

Meaning Hidan was wet, freezing cold and coming down with a bad headache. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his thin frame, his breath coming out in visible puffs. Kakuzu strode ahead of him, not even seeming to notice the chilly air, or how wet he was.

Hidan shivered again and blew on his hands, desperately trying to warm up, even if only a little.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that Kakuzu had stopped until he crashed into his back, sending the Jashinist to the ground.

"Ow! Kakuzu, why the fuck did you stop?!" Hidan yelled angrily, the cold forgotten for a moment. The banker reached down and hand and pulled the immortal to his feet, then pulled off his cloak and handed it to Hidan.

Hidan took it, then looked at Kakuzu with surprised lavender eyes.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Kakuzu asked, turning back, facing down the trail.

"Yeah. Thanks, dumbass," Hidan muttered, draping the warmer clothing around him. The gesture was surprising; Hidan had assumed that the banker wouldn't have given a damn about him.

They continued along in silence for awhile, reaching the edge of a lake after a while. Kakuzu spotted a boathouse and walked towards it, Hidan following him.

They neared the building and found a man, working on repairing the only boat they could see, the boat itself tied to a dock. He glanced up as Hidan sneezed, and his eyes widened.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" he called, standing up. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with messy brown hair and an blue eyes.

"Can you take us across?" Kakuzu asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll take you across. No charge. My name's Isamu, by the way."

"I'm Kakuzu, and this is Hidan," the banker said, motioning towards the shivering immortal.

"Pleased to meet ya. Just hope on board; I'll start up the motor."

Isamu turned away and opened a hatch, disappearing below the deck. Kakuzu jumped, and landed heavily on the deck, then turned around and reached out a hand to help Hidan across. Hidan looked at him with a frank expression.

"What?"

"Kakuzu, I'm fucking fine. I don't need your dammed help," Hidan spat, then jumped across the small gape to land on the deck. He swayed, trying to keep his balance, and fell sideways.

Kakuzu sighed in frustration and hauled the immortal to his feet. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked as the Jashinist turned away from him.

"Cause I fucking am."

A loud noise startled the two of them, and the hatch creaked open to reveal Isamu, who was grinning widely.

"She started! We'll reach the other side in about thirty minutes. I'm going to stay down here; you guys can come down if you want to!"

"Hidan, down you want to go below? You look cold."

"No, I'm fucking fine, Kakuzu."

"Suit yourself then." The miser hauled himself to his feet and opened the hatch the rest of the way and slid his body down into it. Hidan watched him, then gazed over the lake. It was foggy and beautiful. It would have been perfect, if only his head would stop hurting and if he wasn't so cold....

He shivered again, and drew the cloak around him, burying his face in the soft black and red fabric. Damn that Kakuzu, it was his fault he felt so bad...

Hidan's eyes were closing. He could stay sitting, and his legs gave out, sending him to the deck with a crash. The cloak sprawled out around him like wings, his hair messy. His body hurt, and he couldn't stay awake any longer...

Blackness claimed the immortal, and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"And we're here!" Isamu said cheerfully, stopping the boat. Kakuzu stood up off the chair he had been sitting on, and headed towards the stairs. Isamu followed after him, and dashed up the steps before the miser, pushing up the hatch.

"Thank you, Isamu."

"No problem, I really like to---Oh my god." Isamu dashed up. Kakuzu caught the door before it came crashing down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, voice muffled by the heavy door as he forced it open.

"It's your partner."

Kakuzu was up on the deck in a flash, kneeling beside Hidan's still body. He lifted up his partner into a sitting position. Hidan's eyes were closed, and he was shivering harder than he had been earlier, his breathing making small clouds.

Kakuzu looked over his partner's face. Hidan was flushed, and his hairline was damp with sweat. Kakuzu sighed, and slid his other arm under Hidan's legs and stood up, holding him bridal style.

"Thank you again, Isamu. I'll take care of him."

Isamu nodded, and Kakuzu walked to the edge of the boat and jumped off, landing in ankle deep water. He winced at the cold, then began walking towards the shore, still clutching Hidan to his chest. He heard the boat's motor start, but didn't bother turning around. He had to help Hidan.

* * *

Kakuzu feed another stick into the fire, and leaned back against a tree, shutting his eyes. Hidan had yet to wake up, and Kakuzu had laid him close to the fire, pulling his cloak around the immortal's body after removing Hidan's soaking wet one.

Hidan was flushed, and when Kakuzu had placed his hand on the immortal's forehead, he'd been surprised to find it hot. Hidan was sick, really sick. And Kakuzu felt really quite guilty about it. He didn't get sick so often, and the rain last night hadn't bothered him too much.

Hidan, however...

Kakuzu had forgotten how badly Hidan reacted when he got too cold. This wasn't the first time Hidan had passed out from the cold, but he'd been unconcious for a longer time than usual.

Kakuzu sighed and put his head in his hands. Hidan coughed weakly and Kakuzu felt worse than ever. Hidan...

* * *

**Author's Comments: **God, I hate this thing.

I needed to write some KakuHidan, but I failed miserably. This was going to be a one shot, but I feel awful right now, and going swimming today like I did didn't help any.

This'll have two parts, and I'll get around to the next one soon enough. As soon as I can think again, and my writing doesn't suck.

I hate being sick.

I'm starting to worry about the state of my mental health.

Leave comments if you want. I really, really hate this piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan muttered and twisted his sleep, silver hair flopping into his face. Kakuzu sighed and brushed the hair back, then feeling the immortal's forehead. He was still burning up.

Kakuzu sighed, and leaned back against the tree behind him, his hand dropping to the ground from Hidan's forehead. It was his fault that Hidan was ill, and now they would get behind on the mission, Pein would yell at him when they got back and Hidan would be furious with him when he woke up.

Kakuzu smiled ruefully. Isn't that what was always happened? No matter what he did, he somehow screwed up and managed to upset the immortal. And Kakuzu hated it when Hidan was angry. Mainly because he tried to kill the miser when he was mad, but there was something else...

Kakuzu just hated it, when Hidan's beautiful lavender eyes turned that dark magenta and his voice took on that hateful tone, his pale body tensing with anger. Hidan was always beautiful, and when he was furious he looked lovelier than ever.

Except most of the time when he was angry with someone, it was with Kakuzu. And this usually ended with neither of them talking to each other for days. Hidan hated being sick; this was going to result in a huge argument. But it was all his fault.

Hidan muttered in his sleep. Kakuzu started, and turned his vivid green gaze on the immortal. Hidan was frowning, his hairline damp. Kakuzu's eyes softened, and he reached out a hand again, running it through the silvery hair in a calming way.

He could smell Hidan's unique scent; the scent of blood, death and lavender. It was amazing. Hidan was like a god in appearance, with his pale body and lavender eyes, but he also was immortal, adding to that mysterious beauty he had about him.

Hidan muttered something again, and then his shifting about stopped. Kakuzu continued to run his fingers through the silver hair, noticing how soft it was. The immortal never let Kakuzu get anywhere near him when he was conscious. Kakuzu had forgotten that Hidan was nice to be around when he was quiet.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Hidan's lavender eyes blink open slowly, glazed with sleep and fever, the lavender iris's shining.

"K...Kaku...zu?"

The banker jumped. Hidan's eyes were trained on him. He started, and yanked his hand back from the immortals' hair. The Jashinist frowned, and shut his eyes again as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. His body collapsed before he even got halfway, and he landed with a loud groan.

Kakuzu inwardly rolled his eyes. Trust Hidan to try and get up while he had a high fever...he sighed and placed on of his hands on the immortal's chest, forcing him to lie down again.

"Hidan, you collapsed earlier. You need to rest."

"No, really? I collapsed? Wow, I fucking didn't notice that," Hidan replied sarcastically, but lying back down anyway.

They sat in silence for a moment, Hidan looking up through the branches of the tree at the sky, Kakuzu watching the dancing flames of their fire. Then the banker noticed that Hidan's lips were turning blue, and his body was starting to shake.

_ I forgot...the cold is even worse for him when he's sick...._ Kakuzu inwardly slapped himself for forgetting that.

He reached out a made Hidan sit up, then pulled him into his lap, grabbing the Akatsuki cloak and wrapping around the immortal's shivering frame. His eyes widened as he touched the albino's pale skin. It was as cold as ice.

Hidan yelped in surprise and tried to wiggle out of Kakuzu's grip, twisting his thin body as he tried to get away. Kakuzu sighed and tightened his grip, inwardly rolling his eyes. Trust Hidan to react like this...

"Hidan, calm down. If you get cold, it'll just make you feel worse," he whispered to the immortal quietly. Hidan gave another half hearted tug, trying to get away, before sinking back into Kakuzu's chest and shutting his eyes. He was so stubborn...

"Kuzu, my head hurts," Hidan whispered, his eyes half closed, startling Kakuzu.

"You're sick. Of course your head hurts."

"It's your fault, dumbass."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Hidan's eyes widened, and his looked up at Kakuzu, his mouth open and his shock painted on his face. Kakuzu had just apologized. Apologized. To him.

"Did you just---" his asked.

"Yeah, I did. It's my fault your sick. Now calm down, if you move around too much you'll make yourself feel worse."

Hidan blinked, then rested his head against the miser's chest again. He had forgotten...Kakuzu could be nice when he wanted to be...

Hidan felt his eyes shut, and he shivered again as the a breeze blew across him. Kakuzu tightened his grip on the immortal, trying to keep him warm.

"Thanks, Kuzu..." Hidan whispered, before he fell back into darkness.

Kakuzu started as he felt Hidan's body slip a bit to the side, and adjusted his grip. Hidan's breathing was low and even; he must had fallen back asleep.

Kakuzu smiled to himself as he gazed upwards at the stars. Hidan was annoying much of the time, but...

There was no one Kakuzu would rather be with.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** My creativity had died and gone to Heaven or hell, depending on weather it was good or bad, lol.

and this sucks, but I lost my good idea and this was all I could think of.

That stupid church camp is screwing up my writing.

I need some good Akatsuki yaoi to counter the effects. Someone send me a link to something good so my writing isn't shit.


End file.
